professional_development_drexel_info521fandomcom-20200214-history
Professional Development Resources For Information Managers
ARMA International.jpg|ARMA International is a not-for-profit professional association and the authority on governing information as a strategic asset.|link=http://www.arma.org/|linktext=ARMA International aiim-logo.png|AIIM (Association for Information and Image Management) is the global community of information professionals.|link=http://www.aiim.org/|linktext=AIIM PRC.jpg|Privacy Rights Clearinghouse is a California nonprofit corporation with 501 tax exempt status pending. It has a two-part mission—consumer information and consumer advocacy|link=https://www.privacyrights.org/|linktext=Privacy Rights Clearinghouse cdt_logo.png|CDT is a champion of global online civil liberties and human rights, dedicated to driving policy outcomes that keep the Internet open, innovative and free.|link=https://www.cdt.org/|linktext=Center for Democracy & Technology lita.jpg|The Library and Information Technology Association is the leading organization reaching out across types of libraries to provide education and services for a broad membership.|link=http://www.ala.org/lita/|linktext=lita asist.jpg|Since 1937, the Association for Information Science and Technology (ASIS&T) has been the association for information professionals leading the search for new and better theories, techniques, and technologies to improve access to information.|link=http://asis.org/index.html|linktext=asis&t ISSA.jpg|The Information Systems Security Association (ISSA)® is a not-for-profit, international organization of information security professionals and practitioners. It provides educational forums, publications, and peer interaction opportunities that enhance the knowledge, skill, and professional growth of its members.|link=http://www.issa.org/ CompTIA.png|CompTIA is the voice of the world's information technology (IT) industry. As a non-profit trade association advancing the global interests of IT professionals and companies, we focus our programs on four main areas: education, certification, advocacy and philanthropy.|link=http://www.comptia.org/home.aspx Logo.jpg|The International Association of Privacy Professionals is the largest and most comprehensive global information privacy community and resource, helping practitioners develop and advance their careers and organizations manage and protect their data. More than just a professional association, the IAPP provides a home for privacy professionals around the world to gather, share experiences and enrich their knowledge.|link=https://www.privacyassociation.org/about_iapp ISSA.jpg|The Information Systems Security Association (ISSA)® is a not-for-profit, international organization of information security professionals and practitioners. It provides educational forums, publications, and peer interaction opportunities that enhance the knowledge, skill, and professional growth of its members.|link=http://www.issa.org/ CompTIA.png|CompTIA is the voice of the world's information technology (IT) industry. As a non-profit trade association advancing the global interests of IT professionals and companies, we focus our programs on four main areas: education, certification, advocacy and philanthropy.|link=http://www.comptia.org/home.aspx EFF.jpg|Blending the expertise of lawyers, policy analysts, activists, and technologists, EFF achieves significant victories on behalf of consumers and the general public. EFF fights for freedom primarily in the courts, bringing and defending lawsuits even when that means taking on the US government or large corporations. By mobilizing more than 140,000 concerned citizens through our Action Center, EFF beats back bad legislation. In addition to advising policymakers, EFF educates the press and public.|link=https://www.eff.org/ Information Managers face a broad spectrum of challenges in the workplace. Records & Information Management, Information Security and Information Privacy are three key skillsets for today's Information Manager to develop. This page provides some great professional organizations to utilize as resource to develop your skillsets as well as a listing of professional certifications that will help you stand out from the crowd in the job market. Records & Information Management Records and Information Management (RIM) is the professional practice or discipline of controlling and governing what are considered to be the most important records of an organization throughout the records life-cycle, which includes from the time such records are conceived through to their eventual disposal. This work includes identifying, classifying, prioritizing, storing, securing, archiving, preserving, retrieving, tracking and destroying of records (Source ). 'Professional Organizations' ARMA International ARMA International is a not-for-profit professional association and the authority on governing information as a strategic asset. Its approximately 25,000+ members include information managers, information governance professionals, archivists, corporate librarians, imaging specialists, legal professionals, IT managers, consultants, and educators, all of whom work in a wide variety of industries, including government, legal, healthcare, financial services, and petroleum in the United States, Canada, and more than 30 other countries around the globe. AIIM AIIM (Association for Information and Image Management) is the global community of information professionals. We provide the education, research and certification that information professionals need to manage and share information assets in an era of mobile, social, cloud and big data. 'Professional Certifications' Certified Records Manager In the records and information management profession the primary certification is the Certified Records Manager (CRM). The CRM is designed for experienced professionals with management-level responsibilities. ARMA International has contracted with the Institute of Certified Records Managers (ICRM) to be its certifying body for records managers. Information Governance Professional An Information Governance Professional (IGP) is a person who has earned the only certification that demonstrates he or she has the strategic perspective and the requisite knowledge to help an organization leverage information for maximum value while reducing the costs and mitigating the risks associated with using and governing this important asset. Certified Information Professional The CIP is designed to enhance and promote the profession of information management by providing the premier credential in the industry. CompTIA CDIA+ Certification The CompTIA CDIA+ certification covers the knowledge needed for a career in the digital imaging and enterprise content management industry. Information Security Information security is designed to protect the confidentiality, integrity and availability of computer system data from those with malicious intentions (Source ). 'Professional Organizations' Information Systems Security Association The Information Systems Security Association (ISSA)® is a not-for-profit, international organization of information security professionals and practitioners. It provides educational forums, publications, and peer interaction opportunities that enhance the knowledge, skill, and professional growth of its members. ASIS International ASIS is dedicated to increasing the effectiveness and productivity of security professionals by developing educational programs and materials that address broad security interests. CompTIA CompTIA is the voice of the world's information technology (IT) industry. As a non-profit trade association advancing the global interests of IT professionals and companies, we focus our programs on four main areas: education, certification, advocacy and philanthropy. 'Professional Certifications' CompTIA Security+ CompTIA Security+ is an international, vendor-neutral certification that demonstrates competency in network security, compliance and operational security, threats and vulnerabilities, application, data and host security, access control and identify management, cryptography. Certified Ethical Hacker CEH provides a comprehensive ethical hacking and network security-training program to meet the standards of highly skilled security professionals. Information Privacy Information privacy is the privacy of personal information and usually relates to personal data stored on computer systems. The need to maintain information privacy is applicable to collected personal information, such as medical records, financial data, criminal records, political records, business related information or website data. Information privacy is also known as data privacy (Source ). 'Professional Organizations' International Association of Privacy Professionals The International Association of Privacy Professionals is the largest and most comprehensive global information privacy community and resource, helping practitioners develop and advance their careers and organizations manage and protect their data. More than just a professional association, the IAPP provides a home for privacy professionals around the world to gather, share experiences and enrich their knowledge. Electronic Privacy Information Center EPIC is a public interest research center in Washington, D.C. It was established in 1994 to focus public attention on emerging civil liberties issues and to protect privacy, the First Amendment, and constitutional values. EPIC publishes an award-winning e-mail and online newsletter on civil liberties in the information age - the EPIC Alert. We also publish reports and even books about privacy, open government, free speech, and other important topics related to civil liberties. Electronic Frontier Foundation Blending the expertise of lawyers, policy analysts, activists, and technologists, EFF achieves significant victories on behalf of consumers and the general public. EFF fights for freedom primarily in the courts, bringing and defending lawsuits even when that means taking on the US government or large corporations. By mobilizing more than 140,000 concerned citizens through our Action Center, EFF beats back bad legislation. In addition to advising policymakers, EFF educates the press and public. 'Professional Certifications' Certified Information Privacy Professional The CIPP/US credential demonstrates a strong foundation in U.S. private-sector privacy laws and regulations and understanding of the legal requirements for the responsible transfer of sensitive personal data to/from the United States, the European Union and other jurisdictions. HealthCare Information Security and Privacy Practitioner (HCISPP) The HCISPP credential confirms a practicioner's core knowledge and experience in security and privacy controls for personal health information. Healthcare Privacy and Security (CHPS) Denotes competence in designing, implementing, and administering comprehensive privacy and security protections in all types of healthcare organizations.